


【侍赤】一般通过加班萨姆来

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：ABO/武士Ax赤魔O/无种族指向Tips2：相声/阴间第一人称/武士视角/人如题名Warning：omega筑巢期大量私设
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔





	【侍赤】一般通过加班萨姆来

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：ABO/武士Ax赤魔O/无种族指向  
> Tips2：相声/阴间第一人称/武士视角/人如题名  
> Warning：omega筑巢期大量私设

深呼吸，放平心态，然后推开眼前这扇门。  
我做好了十二分的心理建设，终于抬起手用指节在办公室的大门上敲了三下。门内传来重物落地的“哐当”一声，听得我右眼皮直跳，有个人声隔着厚厚的门板对我说道：“进来吧。”  
听说这里的白魔法师什么病都能治，无论alpha阳痿还是omega痔疮——当然我是不信的，邻居家的中年夫妇还在因为床上生活不和而闹得鸡飞狗跳。  
白魔正背对着我把哑铃放上窗台，他穿着短袖的白大褂，肱二头肌壮得大概能一拳打死四个防护职业。他朝我露出一个相当有职业操守的和善微笑，指了指办公桌对面的座位，我战战兢兢地拉开椅子坐下，心想这可能就是人们常说的看牙医时的紧张。当然，因为从小吃很硬的煎饼，我的牙一直非常好，也没有看过牙医。  
我拘谨地坐了半把椅子，心里为自己堂堂alpha却表现得畏畏缩缩而感到不齿，但表面上是半点也没体现出来，白魔还在朝我微笑，他亲切的笑容看得我背后发毛，让我感觉当我吃了三层易伤站在黄圈的边缘贪伤害时他绝对不会多奶我一口。  
他问我：“外面风很大吗？你的衣服好像不怎么整齐。”  
这是一个很好的开头，就像一般人闲聊时总会从天气如何或者吃没吃午餐作为问候，但当我低下头时我便不这么觉得了：我的羽织乱得仿佛出门前在玄关里依依不舍地和老婆打了一炮，围巾松松垮垮地垂在肩上，遮不住敞开的衣领里几道刚刚抓上去的红痕——可惜最近连续的绝亚加班让我并没有那种世俗的欲望，比起打炮我和我老婆更像是赤手空拳地打了一架，我没有用刀、他也没有用魔法，他愤怒地朝我大喊大叫，威胁我说如果我不把外衣留下今天就没有我的晚饭吃。  
对了，外衣。  
老婆最近对我衣服的兴趣远超于对我本人，甚至掏空了衣柜把织物全部堆在卧室里的双人床上，每天晚上我洗漱完之后都因为自己没地方躺下睡觉而陷入长久的迷茫。介于我每晚加班之后总是特别疲惫，这种时候我都会麻利地拿起枕头爬去睡沙发。  
我毫不怀疑出门前那会儿老婆想要的不仅仅是我这件羽织外套，他连我的裤子都想扒下来。但这是我仅存的最后一套着装了，在格里达尼亚的大街上裸奔的话想必很快就会被双蛇党逮捕抓走，那样的话晚上的绝亚加练可能会迟到了。  
可我老婆以前不是这样的，他是个礼貌温和的赤魔法师、同时也是个漂亮贤惠的omega，工作时能力优秀战斗水平出色，回到家不仅擅长家务还做得一手好菜——到底有多好以我这匮乏的词汇量也形容不出来，我对这方面没太大需求，不过确实比我小时候因为家里太穷而一直吃的硬煎饼要美味很多。  
青春期的alpha十个里面有九个幻想过将来要娶个胸大腰软的omega当老婆，还有一个想和同性击剑。我当然属于前者，谁不喜欢甜美可爱的omega呢？清晨给你做好早餐踮起脚尖亲吻你的脸颊送你出门，傍晚小鸟依人地靠在你怀里剥开一瓣橘子喂进你口中，你们从客厅黏糊到卧室，拉上窗帘把床晃得吱嘎作响，他纯情又浪荡地摇着屁股去吃你的老二，甜腻的嗓音叫得你硬得要命……啧啧，我十几岁的时候可没少靠这样的幻想打过手冲。  
但随着年龄增长人总要面对现实，时代在发展社会在进步，艾欧泽亚的omega早就不像过去那样结婚之后就一心一意持家带孩子了，有些需要耐心和仔细的岗位上omega大受欢迎，老婆收入比你高然后把你使唤去洗衣做饭也是很正常的事情。这年头还是beta破事少，就算alpha能身体健康三十五岁金枪不倒，等过了四十再和年龄小你几岁的omega老婆发情期大战三天三夜准得立刻闭眼装死。  
不过omega还是很讨人喜欢的，我一直觉得我老婆就特别可爱，他身上总有股皂荚液清爽的香味，清澈的蓝眼睛望向我时比阳光下的宝石更加好看。想来他就是广大alpha心中最理想的那一类omega，笑起来的时候温温柔柔，上得了厅堂下得了厨房，还单身时收到的情书能塞满好几个邮箱，大部分来源于被他过路圣人的好心肠所打动的野队菜逼，虽然当他开始炒股之后他变得铁面无情，但每天我下班之后他总会在客厅里给我一个甜蜜的拥抱。  
实话说我到现在都没想明白为什么我老婆会看得上我，毕竟我只是个嘴笨还搞不出来什么浪漫情调的直男alpha，老家也没有过亿的遗产可以继承。向他求婚的那天我从格里达尼亚新街的精灵族花草商那里买了一束土到掉渣的红玫瑰，结结巴巴地问他愿不愿意嫁给我，从口袋里掏戒指的时候因为手抖而不小心把盒子掉到了地上。他在我手忙脚乱地蹲下捡盒子的时候拍了拍我乱糟糟的发顶，我抬起头，望见他的眉眼像弯弯的月牙。  
当天夜里他允许了我标记他，我的牙在他颈后腺体的位置留下一圈鲜艳的红印，他喘息时的嗓音性感得要命，整个人甜得像一块蜜糖。我们顺理成章地结了婚，在薰衣草苗圃的住宅区里买了幢二层楼的房子，夜里我抱着他躺在温暖的被窝里，心想我真的很幸运，毕竟眼下这众生平等的第七星历时期可鲜少有alpha能娶到这么好的老婆。  
但我实在没什么出息，连烙印纪念日的时候都不知道该送对方什么礼物，当天下班的时候我在商店街上没有头绪地徘徊，通讯贝发消息让我的忍者老乡给我出出主意。忍者回消息速度很快，内容也很言简意赅：折现。  
我觉得这真是个馊主意，可介于我的脑子里实在太过空空荡荡，我还是在一个空盒子里塞满了金币并扎上缎带——这是我工作一个礼拜所拿到的报酬——在格外丰盛的晚餐桌上把它送了出去。老婆被盒子沉甸甸的重量吓了一跳，他拿起一枚金币掰了两下，确认过不是用巧克力做的之后疑惑地朝我挑眉：这算什么？工资上交？  
当我窘迫地和他解释这是纪念日礼物之后他笑得歪倒在我怀里，差点碰翻了桌上的奶油浓汤。你真是个傻瓜，他说着用手背抹了把眼角笑出来的泪花，但我爱你、亲爱的，我们可以把这笔钱存起来为今后考虑。  
害，没办法，我老婆就是这么贤惠。我只能努力加班挣钱来回报家里，希望下周能加把劲把最后一个绝境战打穿，在这种高难度的迷宫里能赚到的报酬往往更加高昂，投入和回报一如既往地成正比。  
可最近一个月来他的脾气变化得令我有些摸不着头脑，以前他从来不会因为一件诸如橱柜门忘关的小事就冲我大吼，并在休息日的清晨六点把我踹下床去农场买新鲜的牛奶——天照大神在上，我明明记得他更喜欢喝果汁才对。他没收了我衣柜里所有的衣服，并且在床上堆出来了一个瞧着跟鸟窝似的小鼓包，蜷在里边睡得昏昏沉沉，一旦被吵醒就像爆弹怪炸了一样大发脾气。我敢怒而不敢言，只能眼巴巴地蹲在床边指望他能施舍我一件换洗的衣服，然而我最近时常加夜班，回到家时老婆已经早早地睡下了，不得不家庭地位低下地爬去和沙发相依为命。  
忍者说我老婆这是典型的更年期表现，我白他一眼，心说我俩都是三十没到的年纪，哪来什么更年期的说法。这话可千万不能被我老婆听见，准得气得给我来俩耳光，我是皮糙肉厚耐打没啥事儿，疼了老婆的手可就不好了。  
左思右想，我觉得他可能是生了病，人们常说健康包括生理健康和心理健康，无论到底是哪儿出了问题，总之有病就得治是吧。可惜老婆不觉得我说得有道理，他从衣服和被子堆成的窝里探出半个身子，恼火地冲我吼道：你才有病，要看医生你自己去啊！  
于是就有了我紧张地坐在白魔办公室里结结巴巴解释来意的这一幕。  
当然，开口之前我先整理了一下自己的羽织，白魔相当有耐心地微笑着等我拢齐衣领又系好围巾，虽然他公式化的职业微笑连嘴角上扬的弧度都没有丝毫改变，但我猜他八成已经不耐烦了。他表面上和和气气地问我：“既然是你伴侣需要就医，那你怎么不把他也带来？”  
我偷偷瞟了眼他因为握笔太过用力而紧绷的小臂肌，忧虑着笔杆会不会在下一秒星秒发出清脆的折断声。操纵以太来远程释放魔法的职业通常而言不会过于注重体能的锻炼，比如我老婆平日里工作时武器带的刺剑，但白白净净的手腕依旧细得我单手就能圈住。我是没想明白这白魔法师为什么会闲着没事做肌肉训练，难道他的幻杖是纯铁打造比大剑还重？  
在这壮硕的胳膊面前我感觉我的脖子也会像笔杆一样轻易折断，没有底气的说话声轻得像蚊子叫：“但、但他最近除了工作都不肯出门……”  
“我了解了。”白魔点头应道，也许是错觉，我似乎听见他的话音里有微不可察的叹气声。他提笔在记录病例的白纸上写出一串鬼画符般完全没办法看懂的弹簧圈，随后抬起头与我对视，那双瞧不出喜怒的眼睛看得我脊背发凉，“根据描述，你伴侣的情况十分符合omega筑巢期的表现，但这一现象在性别平等化之后已经少有案例出现了。或许我可以猜测……你近期是不是有外遇了？”  
我惊得差点从椅子上跳起来，幸好理智克制了我条件反射去拍白魔的办公桌。对着东洋八百万神发誓，自从认识老婆以来我都没有对其他任何人起过念想，天底下漂亮的omega千千万——虽然不漂亮的也很多——可像我老婆这样又温柔又体贴还看得上我的omega上哪去找第二个。  
人妻是真的好，谁娶谁知道。现在我走在街上看到路边花枝招展的年轻omega轻飘飘的小短裙下白花花的大腿内心都毫无波澜，当然我既没有性冷淡也没有阳痿，真没有，如果老婆肯在家里穿这样的裙子给我看那我肯定硬得能日穿差分闭合宇宙……这见鬼的拆分闭合宇宙，大半个月来我都没日没夜地蹲里边上班，在绝境迷宫中寻求外遇是不是搞错了什么？同队的蓝色职业整天眉来眼去，两个面有菜色的治疗总是一副胸都快要凹进去的虚脱模样，机工心里只有他的后式自走人偶(可能还有整备钻头)，而召唤看上去是个蛮神性恋。我也说过我只是个相当普通的直男alpha，花嫁亚历山大没办法成为我的外遇，有生命活水也不行。  
“怎么会！我老婆可是世界上最棒的omega，我就是居合术刀刀都不直爆也不可能出轨的！”  
语速一快，连我刚进办公室时得的结巴都被治好了，但白魔只是敷衍地点点头，示意我不要太过激动。或许这种天打雷劈的毒誓他听过太多，内心已然激荡不起任何感触，毕竟没人会在初次见面的陌生人面前承认自己出轨，就算是老实人也多少要点面子。他用墨水笔的笔杆捅了捅摆在桌角的一个方盒，那白色的盒盖上用绿色涂料画了个治愈十字，外观看起来就和普通的急救箱没有区别。  
我疑惑地眨了下眼，老老实实地拿过盒子打开：里头摆满了大小不一的瓶瓶罐罐，但各个都是空的，估计只做展示作用。药瓶上的标签倒是五花八门，我用我那踩着及格线过了艾欧泽亚通用文字使用水平考试的散装语文仔细辨认了一番——老婆曾夸我能通过这玩意特别了不起，毕竟有好多艾欧泽亚的本地人连二十六个基础字母都不认得，但介于我在他抽屉里翻到过一张近乎满分的证书，我实在不敢骄傲——分别写着“一夜七次”、“龙根马鞭”、“握雨携云”……  
干，什么玩意儿啊。  
那头白魔见我面色古怪，还耐心地安慰我说：“Alpha嘛，难免会有这方面的问题。我当医生这么多年见得多了去了，没什么好丢人的。”  
我抽了抽鼻子，感动得差点热泪盈眶：“可是我真的不阳痿也不早泄。”  
这倒是真话，人来看病没必要遮遮掩掩。Alpha的身体基础素质本来就比另外两种性别更好一些，结婚后我很少再和狐朋狗友上酒馆里鬼混，平时没有抽烟之类的不良嗜好，一周两到三次手冲也谈不上纵欲过度，更何况我还年轻，之前和老婆打一炮怎么着也得半个多星时吧。不过我最近确实没什么性欲，我觉得应该是我绝亚加班太累了的缘故，每天到家的时候只有玄关的角落里给我留了一盏夜灯，浓稠的黑暗直教人想要倒头就睡。  
眼瞧着保健品卖不出去，白魔对我的兴趣又肉眼可见地下降了十个百分点，他的笔又开始在纸上涂涂画画——这会儿我看清楚了，他确实只是在画圈而已，几个大大小小的圆圈叠在一起变成了一个猫小胖的图案——一边用背诵名词解释般平板无波的语气告诉我筑巢期的诱发因素有哪些。我听得稀里糊涂，迷宫的时间轴可能都比这更加清晰易懂，一大通下来只抓住了一个“缺乏信息素补充”的关键词。  
末了，他问我：“你们多久没做过了？”  
好问题，最近我脑子里除了打了几星时绝亚之外空无一物，我还记得老婆搂着我的脖子躺在床上喘息的性感模样，但愣是想不起来上一次做爱是什么时候的事情。反复回忆了好一会儿，我才攥着羽织的袖口犹犹豫豫地答道：“大概……呃、三个月左右？他好像一直都没到发情期，我也没在意……”  
白魔拿着笔胡乱画圈的手停顿了一下，他抬眼打量我，波澜不惊的绿眼睛里竟闪过了一丝茫然：好家伙，居然能有alpha和omega婚后忍得住三个月都不做爱？易感期虽然不像发情期那样频繁规律，但alpha群体的性需求量向来都与omega不相上下，再早个六七十年性别平等化还没推广那会儿alpha拥有多个伴侣都是相当普通的事情，究竟怎样才能和老婆躺在一张床上连续三个月都只是纯睡觉？  
我看着他突然站起来，双手背到腰后在窗明几净的办公室里踱着步子走来走去。实话说，这很恐怖，好几次他都离窗台只有一步之遥，我总怀疑他想要反手抄起哑铃来揍我，又担心他一脸严肃的表情是不是意味着我老婆出了什么大问题。这种时候我再一次意识到老婆决定存钱是一件特别明智的事情，毕竟治病总避免不了掏钱，而健康向来是头等大事，不如以后加班挣的钱也存起来好了。  
正当我又开始思考和绝亚有关的事情时，白魔一字一句郑重其事地问我：“你知道omega在正常情况下多久发情一次吗？”  
“不知道啊。”我坦然地承认道。  
听说现在的alpha从小都会接受第二性别的科普教育，好像就是从我这一辈开始的。但我没听过这课可不是因为我不爱学习整天逃课打架，小时候我家里实在太穷了，只有过节的时候饭桌上才会有点油水，自然不可能有钱供我去学堂里念书。早些年的时候我每天兜里揣着两块硬到硌牙的煎饼上地里帮人干农活，村里头有个因伤退役的赤诚组武士，我田里的工作忙完便在那人的指导下挥挥木刀，后来黄金港开港我就去码头打零工，搭顺风船来到艾欧泽亚那会儿兜里甚至只能摸到十来个硬币。  
身无分文还没文化的穷小子来到异国他乡成功安家落户、并娶了个漂亮又温柔的老婆，要不是我不太会写字，我觉得我的奋斗经历都可以写成一本个人传记了。虽然老婆最近天天看我不顺眼脾气炸得快要掀翻屋顶，可想想当年结婚的时候他都没嫌我穷酸得要命，我还有什么好抱怨的呢。  
唉，老婆就是最好的。  
白魔用很无奈的眼神望着我，那神情就好像我是连陆行鸟有几根脚趾都数不清楚的弱智，他叹了口气，又问：“那你伴侣是一直在吃抑制剂？”  
“哪有，”这题我倒是知道，我理所当然地说道，“我俩还没烙印的时候他就已经不吃这玩意了。”  
口服的抑制剂味道很糟糕，针剂的我老婆又嫌疼，定期买也是一笔不小的开销，还是找信得过的alpha做个临时标记更加实惠便捷。Omega确定交往对象之后总是绕不开处理发情期的问题，我老婆也不例外，不过我当年老实得很，乡下人进城头一次抱到香香软软的正经omega，手上稍微使点劲都怕给捏坏了，只敢小心翼翼地在人颈子后边咬一下。他倒是对我放心极了，时不时还会约我去那种专门处理omega发情期的旅馆先做一次，一点儿也不怕我没控制住犯天下alpha都会犯的错误。  
刚交往那段日子里赤魔很喜欢给我打通讯贝，我进了迷宫也舍不得挂他的通话，为此没少挨队友的白眼。他隔三差五会发消息让我去见他，理由是临时标记效果淡了，我的生理常识基本就是一张原装出厂的白纸，自然不可能知道alpha给的临时标记能维持多久，现在想想他大概只是随便找个借口和我见面罢了。  
可那会儿我正被他迷得神魂颠倒，本就不高的智力数值一再降低，他往我怀里一坐我立马浑身僵硬手都不知道该往哪儿放。Omega闻起来是真的好甜，我身体僵硬、裤裆里也硬，那天我刚好在一个新的迷宫里拿到了橙色的任务评价，赤魔便仰头亲亲我胡茬没刮干净的下巴，笑着说要给我一点奖励。  
于是我人生初次得到许可把老二操进omega的生殖腔里，之前我俩做的时候他都说会疼不让我往里插。我心跳快得要命，被那个无比柔软的地方吸得魂都快丢了，但射精前还是老老实实地把结卡在了外边，托着他一只手就能裹住半边的屁股时我心想这么小的地方怎么可能装得下alpha的结，而他只是搂着我的脖子疲倦地用嘴唇磨蹭我的眼角。  
等到我卡着生殖腔在他身体里成结已经是一年多以后的事情了，他左手上戴着我攒了好几个月工资才买下的戒指，浑身发抖地伏在床上发出细小的泣音。我觉得他应该是被我弄疼了，毕竟alpha的结尺寸向来都很离谱，可他脸上的表情又像是爽的。被标记之后他还有些缓不过来，模样糟糕地分着腿躺在湿漉漉的被褥之间，里里外外全都是我信息素的味道，看得我只想把他抱进怀里再来一次。  
再抬眼时我发现白魔的白眼都快翻到天上去了，我突然领悟了为什么白魔的办公室门口也跟另外俩治疗师一样弄了俩枪刃当保安，别人的保安都是为了防止医患纠纷家属伤人的，而白魔的保安是用来避免白魔生气起来一拳把病人打死了。我缩着脖子给自己上了个心眼，却听他说道：“已婚且长期不使用抑制剂的omega基本都会每个月发情一次，你的伴侣很可能是怀孕了。”  
这下我终于没忍住跳起来拍了办公桌，可怜的胡桃木板在我的手掌下发出一声巨响，引得门外那俩保安都探头进来时刻提防白魔也在我的脑门上这么来一下。这事儿最后以我在白魔的眼刀威慑下没骨气地坐回椅子上、听他念经似的科普了一堆第二性别生理知识而告终，在巨大的认知冲击下我几乎啥都没记进脑子里，只勉强搞懂了在安抚完我老婆的筑巢期反应之后得尽快带他去找个医生检查一下肚子里的情况。  
交完了诊金走在回家路上的时候我还非常恍惚，一个没留神不小心踢到了道旁某个只有我膝盖那么高的拉拉菲尔族，那人气恼地骂我没长眼睛，介于我是真没看见他，只能尴尬不已地连连道歉。  
说真的，以前我从来没有考虑过这方面的事情，白魔的推测给我带来的冲击太大，以至于大脑甚至没能及时反馈给我将要成为一名父亲的激动，只单纯感觉到了一种无关悲喜色彩的震惊。直到走进自家院子里开门之前我都还有时间认真思考，整个艾欧泽亚脑子和我一样不好使的alpha大概寥寥无几，我居然从来没有意识到我老婆会怀崽。  
这当然不是说我或者他在生育功能方面有缺陷，我俩都很健康、并且是生育率最高的两种性别，结婚有四五年了，但我好像一次都没戴过套。其实刚在一起那会儿我脑子里还是担心过这个问题的，脱离处男行列的一个半星时后我搂着赤魔躺在乱糟糟的床铺上，后知后觉地意识到omega不需要被标记也可以怀孕，而我把持不住地内射了好几次。于是我焦急地推搡他的肩膀问他这该怎么办，他刚在发情热里被我打桩似的干了很久、累得睡着又被晃醒，带着浓重鼻音的语气明显不怎么高兴。他让我不要瞎操心这么多，说他们omega都会定期吃避免意外怀孕的药，一顿能管用很长时间。  
当时我还暗自感慨了一下科技进步带来美好生活，跟那帮缺德的近战哥们儿出去喝酒时我听说戴套成结可难受了，买到质量不好的套子还容易撑破。因此我把戴套的事儿给忘到了后脑勺，何况信息素浓度极高的精液向来都能有效安抚发情中的omega，我特别喜欢看老婆被我灌了一肚子之后随着呼吸往外淌白精的穴口和微微打颤的腿根，色情又可爱得要命。  
如今我俩的生活质量早已稳定下来，积蓄不算太多，但抚养幼崽的基本条件还是俱全了，只要我努力加班的话甚至还能请得起保姆来包办家务以及带孩子——好吧，白魔说我不能再这样天天加班了，我得多空出点时间来陪伴家人，要不然哪天老婆转头爱上别人我都没处哭去。  
我必不可能舍得跟老婆离婚，单是想象那样的场景我就感觉第八灵灾要降临了。不过要不要孩子还是得由我老婆说了算，毕竟生殖腔没长在我身上。老婆比我聪明得多，做出来的选择肯定更加正确，虽然白魔说老婆和我结婚久了指不定智力已经被我同化了、身为omega竟然没注意到自己三个月没发情过，我觉得这是对我老婆的诋毁，慷慨激昂地和白魔争论了很久我老婆到底有没有变傻，当然结果是我成功地被丢出了办公室。  
当我推开家门的时候屋子里边静悄悄的，一想到老婆这一个月来都没有对我说过“欢迎回家”，我顿时感觉失落起来。在我外出的这几个星时里他应该还没起过床，他最近一直这样，除了饭点之外很少从床上那个用衣服堆成的窝里出来。  
我趿着拖鞋溜达进卧室，被褥间的小鼓包里传来我老婆略显沉闷的说话声：“我要的芒果牛奶布丁呢？”  
糟了，本来我是打算从白魔那里回来路上顺便去商店街买的，结果震惊之余我给忘了。  
正当我犹豫着措辞纠结该如何开口谢罪，老婆坐起身看了我一眼，发觉我手上空空荡荡啥也没拿之后两道好看的细眉顿时拧了起来。趁他还没发火，我赶紧赔着笑凑过去，飞快地扯下外衣和围巾钻进被窝，将人抱进怀里的同时埋头用嘴唇蹭了蹭他颈后腺体的位置——我俩确实很久没做了，那处掩在发梢下的皮肤干净白腻，没有半点齿痕和发情时的红肿。  
“布丁先放一放、亲爱的，我有很重要的事情要和你说。”这一招很管用，标记者的触碰和信息素是缓解omega焦躁的良药，至少给了我时间把一句完整的话说完，“白魔认为你肚子里有宝宝了。”  
赤魔向后靠了靠，把脑袋枕在我颈侧，浓度突然上升的信息素让他舒服地“哼”了一声，语气还算和平地应道：“就算忘了给我买布丁也不至于编出来这种话来……等下，他真这么跟你说的？”  
老婆真聪明，一眼看穿我就是忘了帮他买甜品。我老实地点点头，搂在他腰间的手悄悄绕到前边去触碰他的小腹——啥也没摸出来，估计是睡衣太过宽松了。  
“唔……有可能。这日子一天天过得我都忘了上次吃药是什么时候了，待会儿得翻下台历。”赤魔明显比我镇定得多、话音听上去轻描淡写，当然我从背后抱着他，也看不见他表情的变化，柔软的发顶蹭在我下巴和脸颊上，伴随着omega信息素好闻的气味。  
Omega是最适合孕育后代的性别，不过眼下第七星历时期儿孙满堂的观念已经逐渐不推崇了，听说连伊修加德那边这几年都在流行不要孩子，也不知是不是因为重建工作太累了的缘故。与普通的beta相比妊娠期间的负面反应对omega而言要来得更加轻松，像我老婆就连孕吐都没发生过，只是胃口时好时坏还偶尔有些嗜睡罢了，要说脾气喜怒无常、那大概是我彻夜加班疏于陪伴生性敏感的omega所导致的。  
“怪不得我感觉最近自己好像胖了。”说完他作势要下床去拿摆在写字台上的日历，我赶忙扣着他的腰把人往回拖，吻着他的耳根解他睡衣前襟上的扣子。不得不说虽然每天从差分闭合宇宙下班的时候我都感觉自己没有那种世俗的欲望，但这厢在温暖的被褥间抱着老婆我又觉得我可以了。我是傻了点没错，却也还没傻到听不懂白魔让我给伴侣补充些信息素是什么意思，omega嘛、各个都是拿性爱滋养出来的小美人儿，以往每次我帮他处理完发情期的翌日清晨他都会满足地窝在我怀里赖床，含着笑的蓝眼睛映着落进窗子里的金色阳光，模样看上去慵懒惬意又性张力十足。  
我承认我现在就是非常想把自己的老二填进老婆软软的屁股里，赤魔嫌我今天忘刮胡茬的下巴扎人，反手推了我一把不让我再继续蹭他，不过我猜他也习惯了，毕竟我隔三差五就会因为睡过头面临迟到危机而出门前没时间刮胡子。他在我臂弯里转了个身，素色的长袖衬衣半掉不掉地挂在肩膀上，一低头我就能瞧见他漂亮的锁骨和白净的胸腹。  
“行吧，”他的吻落在我眉间，我听到他压低了嗓音在我耳边说道，“我要根据你够不够卖力来决定待会儿怎么算布丁的帐。”  
  
  
End.  
  
· 几个星时后的萨姆来因为太过卖力老婆累睡着了而坐在客厅里茫然没人给自己做晚饭该怎么办


End file.
